The meaning in makeup
by spell drift
Summary: In a world where your face is not just your face, but also a mask of paints, oils, blushes, to procure beauty, and to hide what the people have deemed not beautiful. Here two people will change how the world sees beauty. Kagome X Sesshomaru


**The meaning in makeup**

Summary-

In a world where your face is not just your face, but also a mask of paints, oils, blushes, to procure beauty, and to hide what the people have deemed not beautiful. Here in this time and age one person will change how the world sees beauty and give the people a new beauty to appreciate. An Inuyasha fic where makeup is not just an accent, it's a way of living.

Kagome X Sesshomaru – Alternate universe

PREFACE:

It is the year 2089, 2 days away from the new year, the city of Tokyo buzzing with activity, everyone putting on the final touches for the parties that will be all over the city celebrating the new year and launch of the new makeup line, Crimson beauty.

Tokyo, no longer being separate districts or divisions, is now just an entity of two classes, but now even this is coming into change.

**-Before-**

Around the year 2049, the people had shed any prejudice on the lower classes and had made everyone of equal standards. This had lasted for a time but the new way of life had crumbled from the peoples need to stand out physically rather than socially.

Soon the people began to disperse, some in groups of 10, some in larger numbers of 50 and 70. Soon the New Year had passed and another dragged along with it and the people had soon become two large opposing groups.

One group was the people who favored enhancing their bodies and creating mask of beauty with the art of makeup, and as time went on the people had grown more advanced, creating new ways to enhance their bodies. Calorie burners to get rid of the unwanted fat, and leaving the body shapely without working for it. They also invented Skin lasers that could disintegrate any unwanted blemish, leaving the skin polished and ivory.

Essentially, with time, Side effects had begun to show upon the group, the essential nutrients that came with foods that had unnecessarily became banned for the process of keeping the body beautiful had left the brain drained and lacking the thinking processes to invent the medicine to help placate the side effects. Over time, this group had named themselves the Zuranians and their home, the Zuran empier, kingdom of the dog demons.

The other group which had shunned the body enhancements and chose to keep their natural bodies and to have no restrictions on their mental growth or food groups had grown intellectually but had essentially been banned from the equipment that would help them live their lives easier. Despite their limitations, the group of people had grown and flourished while the other group was gradually learning how to deal with their mental limitations.

As their intellect increased, the people made their own tools from the natural resources around their community. The people gathered the Iron from the mountains surrounding their homes and the minerals from their soils and had created the machines to make their cities and homes easier to live and accommodate by.

Their computers made it possible to bring electricity back into their city to power their homes with lights and heat and to make the medicines to help them become healthy, without the use of any body- enhancements. Soon this group of people became known as the Ariens, part of the Arien empire, the humans and the half demons.

For 40 years, the groups had lived peacefully without confronting each other, preferring to live their own lifestyles without the violence of confrontations. However, as the Zuranians intelligence decreased over time, they were left with no choice but to send over a representative to gain the help of the Ariens to remedy their decreasing health.

**-Now- The Zuran Empire.**

The city streets were empty, Shops and stores closed, their fabrics and makeup's stored away for another day.

The sun's rays just peaking over the distant horizon the only color in the sky. Leaving streets and buildings with the suns last bit of warmth until the next morning the sun peaked over the horizon once more.

The one noise to be heard throughout the city was of a crowd's distant hums and chatters from a brightly lit dome in the center of the city. The crowd itself was a sea of colors, faces of porcelain and hair fine as silk and just as soft. Bodies of sumptuous curves in all the right places, blemishes nowhere to be seen. Gauzy clothes with scarves of silk and satin with intricate designs to ensnare and bewitch the mind.

These were the people of beauty, who can enchant a nation with just a smile, move a many of people with tears with just a frown. Their faces painted with beautiful designs, fans fluttering about their face to give an air of mystery.

Whether you were a male Zuranian or a female, beauty met not bounds with gender or color.

Children were the most revered in this community, the most precious and the most beautiful, born of beauty and raised in beauty, this is how the great empire had grown, though with great beauty comes with a price, every generation born has become less intelligent.

Thus, the need for this great gathering, a representative was to be chosen to go to the neighboring empire, Arien.

The crowd hushed, beauty is anticipated silence, waiting for the eldest of the community to come forth from the grand foyers.

Mahogany doors swung outward and the youngest elder arrived to the center of the dome, shoulders held high, face immaculate surrounded with platinum silver hair, and high cheekbones.

His face adorned with light and dark tones of makeup, magenta eye shadow to bring out his golden eyes and matching magenta horizontal henna tattoos elongating his cheekbones further enhancing them.

Ruby kohl adorned the outer edges of his eyes, accenting the eye shadow above his eyes. Adorning his forehead is a blue hued crescent moon, showing his rank as elder.

He wore a silken white robe, red and blue flowers skittered about his chest and sleeves, a black and gold sash tied the robe together, leaving just enough to be desired.

When stationed at his seat, a finely dressed male stepped forward, beautiful yet his face and makeup commanded attention and respect.

He blew on an ivory and gold horn, a tune that gathered the crowd's attention immediately.

"My fellow lords and ladies, Please stand and welcome his Royal Highness, Prince Sesshomaru!"

The crowd stood and bowed their heads showing their necks in respect. Sitting down only when the prince sat.

The next elder approached through the doors, this time a female and held such an air of grace and beauty; she held the crowd's attention in awe with every step she took.

She was the image of beauty, ivory skin with not a blemish in site, honey colored eyes with a soft yet calculating look, soft blue eye shadow adorning her eyelids, light blue kohl to adorn her outer eye with light pink blush adorning her soft cheeks. Her hair swept up in a intricate bun with loose curls hanging from the gold clips holding the buns, her hair a soft gold, catching the lighting of the stage in glittering whorls of gold.

Her soft gauzy robe fluttering by her feet and arms was gold and silver with blue and gold roses inter-twined throughout her sleeves and mid section.

The commanding announcer stood at attention by the thrones and gave his beautiful horn a tune before bowing towards the beautiful female.

"My fellow lords and ladies, may I present to you, her Royal Highness, Queen Mayu!" The announcer then bowed once more and motioned the crowd.

The crown then bowed deeply, moving their silken hair aside, showing their necks in respect for their queen.

The Queen then sat and motioned the crowd to do also. She then smiled upon the audience and raised her hand for silence amongst the jittering crowd, affectedly gaining a hush over the crowd.

Her musical voice then floated among the people, entrancing them.

"My dear people, I regret to inform you my mate will be late for the ceremony and will not be able to return until the announcement of the representative is given. However, I have created a dance for all of you to enjoy while he is absent"

She raised her hand towards a group of maids who then opened the curtains revealing the other side of the ballroom.

Two large horizontal tables were full with food and a band of beautiful musicians began to play a simple tune, no longer able to play harder tunes because of the mental strain of the side effects.

The people then applauded the Queen and then bowed their respects and gratitude and dispersed to the other side of the room to dance and enjoy the food.

After a time the Announcers horn blew, a commanding tune, and the people hushed and returned to the other side of the ballroom to face the Queen and prince.

The announcer stood and bowed toward the now opening Mahogany doors, only to raise his head when the figure appeared fully through the doors.

The new figure was impressive, Height easily over 6 feet long with platinum silver hair tied high in a pony tail a long indigo ribbon. His face much like the princes, the resemblance easy to tell both is father and son. The only difference was the shape of the henna tattoos on the cheeks, the fathers was jagged line instead of the straight one of the princes, showing his warrior status.

His armor was jagged spikes upon his shoulders, with a long white tunic and light blue pants, slight scuffs on the armor and pants showed his recent struggles in battle.

The announcer stood and bowed deeply to the man, then raised his head and motioned the crowd to stand and pay their respects.

"My fellow lords and ladies please stand and bow towards your King Inutaisho!" The announcer then stood back and let the King walked towards his seat.

The king then looked up towards the crowd and sent a warm smile.

"Welcome my lords and ladies; I would like now to announce who my representative is."

"Each and every one of you is liable to go to the Arien Empire to plead out cause but I have chosen my son, for he is strong and holds the much needed education to plead our case."

Shesshomaru stood and bowed towards his father.

"Thank you father, I will do my best and win their favor and save our Empire, I will not disappoint you."

Inutaisho stood up and grasped his sons shoulder. 

"Good, you depart tomorrow morning to rest up my pup." 

With this, the family departed back into the other room to leave the crowd to their festivities and celebration for the New Year.

**A/N--** Hey peeps! This is a new story of mine, I got into the writing jog again, been having a bit of problems with me boyfriend so this is kinda like taking a load off of my chest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yours, Katy


End file.
